Malentendidos de San Valentín
by Risana Ho
Summary: Rukia lo había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, todo se reducía a una simple carta, la cual el muy tonto de Ichigo la había tirado...No solo era un mal entendido!. Feliz San Valentin!


_**Descleimer**_: claro que lo tengo que decir u.u, los personajes no son míos, sino de Kubo-san, pero por ser 14 de febrero no se molestara por hacer un IchiRuki, ya que no le cae mal a nadie XD. Por cierto, AU lo que es lo mismo, sin shinigamis XD.

.

**Malentendidos de San Valentín **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Si, ese día era 14 de febrero…

O san Valentín…

O día de los enamorados…

O de los amigos?...

Bueno o como para otros un día cualquiera, un día mas de principio de semana, otro lunes que sin querer tienes que asistir a clases a primera hora.

Si otro día mas, solo que no tan común como otros días.

Los montones de alumnos iban y venían de un salón a otro. En uno de los pizarrones que se encontraban en el pasillo, en uno de esos en donde colocan anuncios, resaltaba una cartulina de gran tamaño, adornada con un montón de corazones, brillantina, rosas, estrellas, moños y un sinfín de cosas rojas…aquel anuncio no pasaba desapercibido, desde la semana pasada que lo habían colocado, todos los alumnos del instituto Karakura se paraban a leerlo, ya que dicha información que ofrecía sonaba bastante , llamativa?, exagerada?, cursi?. Bueno, se podía definir con diferentes calificativos, pero después de todo era para san Valentín, así que no había problema.

En ella decía claramente con letras grandes y doradas…

"_Por una módica cantidad, le enviamos tu carta de amor o de amigos a esa persona especial, además con cierta cantidad extra podemos aumentarle una paleta"*_

Todos se quedaban con cara de… "que les pasa en la cabeza?", pero para que se hacían mensos, si al final todos lo iban a utilizar.

Así con aquel anuncio toda la semana, se difundió dicha noticia, ahora, el día esperado, aquellas cartas que habían acumulado en el transcurso del tiempo serian repartidas.

En el salón del A-3, era la clase en donde asistía Rukia, la cual ya estaba cansada de dicha clase, así que agradeció cuando fue interrumpida.

-. Disculpe Sensei, podemos pasar a dejar las cartas.- dijo amablemente una de las chicas, las cuales habían organizado aquel evento para ganarse algo de dinero.

-. No le quitaremos mucho tiempo.- dijo otra.

Y no era que no lo pudieran hacer después, sino que era más fácil entregarlas cuando estaban todos reunidos en un solo lugar, en vez de andar buscándolos por toda la escuela, eso era muy cansado y no tenían comisión por ello, así que entrar a interrumpir a los salones se les hacía más fácil.

-. Está bien, pero no tarden.- dijo la profesora del grupo, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en su sillón, para leer un catalogo de artículos de belleza, ya que nadie le iba a regalar nada, por lo que ella misma tenía que hacerlo, por eso no le importo la interrupción, después de todo ya había terminado la clase y faltaba poco para salir.

Ellas asintieron contentas. Llevaban dos bolsas llenas de cartas, pasaron por fila en fila y de asiento en asiento entregando la dichosa correspondencia.

Algunos solo recibiera una, otros dos, unas y más de cinco.

Rukia miraba atenta la llegada a su lugar, sabía que tendría varias, de hecho ella había enviado muchas, cada una para sus amigos, y se dio cuenta para su gusto que tenía muchos. Todas las cartas eran muy preciadas, pero había una en la cual había puesto mayor empeño, y no solo eso, en aquella carta había decidido hacer lo que no podía de frente, invitar a salir a su persona especial, aunque eso no quería decir que no se emocionara al recibir muchas cartas.

-. Estas son para ti Rukia-san.- le dijo la chica dándole como unas 15 cartas, la morena sonrió feliz, buscando una en especial, pero nada, no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada ante aquel hecho.

-. Oye, Rukia porque esa cara si recibiste varias?.-

-. Por nada Renji.-

El pelirrojo, comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba, conocía muy bien a la morena, para saber que ella inconscientemente esperaba por lo menos una carta de amigos de parte del Kurosaki, aunque estaba más que claro que la muchacha no lo admitiría.

-. Bueno, entonces hay que apresurarnos para la otra clase.-

Ella sintió mientras tomaba su bolsa y se ponía de pie hacia la salida.

Lo mejor era no darle mucha importancia al hecho y esperar a que el pelinaranja recibiera la carta que ella le había mandado.

.

I&R

.

Ichigo estaba cómodamente sentado leyendo su libro cuando un montón de chicas le entregaron aquella bolsa llena de cartas de amor, (supuestamente por ser 14 de febrero), pero a él le importaba en lo más mínimo aquellas mujeres, la observo por un minuto antes de decidir que hacía con aquella basura, y no era que fuera cruel, es que esa era su naturaleza. Paso su mirada miel sin ninguna emoción aparente, solo entrecerró un poco los ojos al descubrir un sobre bastante peculiar, no pasaba anónimo debido al color chillante que portaba, aquella carta de color azul con dibujados mal hechos de chappy, capto por completo su atención.

No paso mucho para que se levantara de su lugar, ya tenía el lugar adecuado para eso que no le servía, pero antes, saco aquel sobre azul, que sabia a la perfección a que persona pertenecía, lo aguardo en su bolsillo y comenzó su camino, para su suerte, ya no había muchas personas alrededor, así que sin más se dirigió a los contenedores de basura, y sin un ápice de remordimiento tiro todas las cartas en el bote, sin más metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió caminando, solo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había visto.

.

I&R

.

La joven de brunos cabellos apretó con fuerza sus puños, tenía ganas de ir en ese preciso momento a darle un buen golpe al desgraciado del pelinaranja, el cual sin ninguna consideración había tirado todas aquellas cartas que le habían mandado, y lo peor de todo, es que su carta había tenido el mismo destino.

Tanto que le había costado decidirlo y el tonto la tiraba a la basura.

Se sintió ofendida ante el hecho, pero no pudo hacer nada, después de todo ella también había tenido la culpa al no querer decírselo de frente.

Suspiro un poco más tranquila y salió directo a su casa.

.

I&R

.

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron a sus respectivas casas, los que eran novios iban tomados de las manos, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se ponían de acuerdo a donde ir.

Ichigo al notar que estaba completamente solo, saco aquel sobre, estaba cien por ciento seguro que pertenecía a Rukia, quien mas podía poner aquel color en un carta, dibujando tan mal aquel conejo llamado chappy que a su parecer no tenía nada de gracia?. Si, solamente aquella joven morena de la cual estaba enamorado, solo que como buen adolescente que era, no tenía mucho valor para confesárselo.

Saco con cuidado la carta y se dio cuenta que no solo era una hoja, sino otros dos papeles más pequeños.

"_Sabes que no soy buena para esto, así que te lo diré sin rodeos, quiero que vayas conmigo al cine…_

El Kurosaki alzo una ceja, acaso era como una cita?, sin mas siguió leyendo.

…_Y sí, quiero que sea una cita, ya sé lo que estarás pensando, pero si te lo decía de frente sé que me iba a poner igual de nerviosa que la chica que pasa en la seria de los ninjas, así que espero que no te moleste que te invite, después de todo tu no tomas la iniciativa._

_Te espero en la entrada del cine a las 5_

_No te atrevas a faltar, baka"._

Termino de leer la catar, y no pudo evitar reír de lado, ese enana (como de decía de cariño) siempre lo sorprendía, saco los boletos y se dio cuenta que eran para la nueva película de terror que una semana atrás le había dicho a la morena que le gustaría ver, en verdad Rukia se estaba esforzando, ya que a ella no le gustaban aquel tipo de filmes.

Al parecer, ese día de san Valentín seria bastante interesante.

.

I&R

.

La Kuchiki llego a su casa y se acostó en el sillón, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Pensó que Ichigo no le era indiferente y por eso le había propuesto que salieran, pero el otro ni siquiera se digno a leer su mentada carta, además se había gastado sus ahorros en su regalo, pero al final nada le salió como quería.

Aun así no quería quedarse en casa como una tonta, después de todo aun habían muchos chicos que la querían, bueno a quien engañaba, solo quería distraerse y dejar de pensar en el pelinaranja.

E ir al centro no sonaba mala idea.

.

I&R

.

Kurosaki llego a la hora acordada. Pero a su parecer el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, ya que sin darse cuenta paso una hora desde que había comenzado la película y la morena no llegaba, no quiera admitirlo pero se estaba comenzando a preocupar, sobre todo porque tampoco contestaba su celular. Aun así no se despagaría de su sitio hasta que ella llegara. Observaba como el lugar estaba lleno de personas, el estaba sentado en la plazoleta que se encontraba enfrente del cine, aunque a esa alturas no tenia caso, ya que habían perdido la oportunidad de entrar, solo estaba distraído mirando constantemente su reloj. Pero al instante alguien llamo su atención.

-. Kurosaki-kun.-

-. Hola Inoue.-

-. Esperas a alguien?.-

-. Algo así.-

-. Qué bien, yo vine con Ishida-kun, está comprando las estradas.-

Inoue se sentía algo incomoda, el semblante de su amigo no se veía muy animado, quería decirle algo mas, pero las palabras no le salían, solo cuando algo le vino a la mente, Ishida llego junto a ellos, solo para saludar al otro y por fin a la entrada del cine.

-. Nos vemos, Kurosaki-kun.-

-. Buena suerte.-

-. Gracias, y espero que Kuchiki-san llegue pronto.- fue lo último que dijo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Ichigo se sorprendió, así de tranparente era cuando se trataba de Rukia?.

.

I&R

.

La morena se encontraba recargada junto al reloj que estaba en la plazoleta, se había ido a caminar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al Kurosaki sentado en una de las bancas observando con insistencia su reloj, al parecer esperando a alguien, se sintió mal cuando su mente tuvo una respuesta al comportamiento de Ichigo, era obvio que ya tenía a alguien y por eso no les interesaban las demás personas. Por eso había tirado todas las cartas.

Se quedo de piedra al ver como Inoue llegaba a su lado y lo saludaba alegremente. Pero su corazón volvió a su lugar, cuando Ishida, llego a su lado para después saludar e irse feliz, con su amiga de la mano. Quiso dar media vuelta antes de que Ichigo la viera, pero observo como del bolsillo de su pantalón salía un papel azul, agudizo su vista y descubrió que era su carta.

Ichigo estaba ahí por su cita.

Se le dibujo una gran sonrisa, que sustituyo por una mueca de asombro, al escuchar la hora del reloj.

Eran las 6:00!.

El pelinaranja llevaba esperándola una hora y ella lo había dejado plantado.

Se sintió un poco mal, pero no duro mucho, ya que con decisión camino hacia las bancas para acercarse al susodicho, aun no terminaba el día y le faltaba dar aquellos chocolates que había comprado con mucho cariño (aunque los había llevado para que ella se los comiera).

-. Oi, baka.- dijo sin consideración llegando al lugar.-

-. Otro poco y me voy enana.-

Ella solo sonrió de manera perceptible, ante aquel comentario, pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no quiso esperar a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin previo aviso, se acerco rápidamente aun sorprendido muchacho, se levanto en puntas y tomo a Ichigo por el cuello de su camisa para acércalo a ella, en cuanto estuvo a distancia correcta no se contuvo de besarlo por primera vez.

El Kurosaki estaba sorprendido, pero no dudo en tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras se degustaba con aquel beso, que para nada era inocente. Solo cuando les falto un poco de aire, tuvieron que separarse, aunque su semblantes ruborizados los delatan con nerviosismo.

-. Feliz san Valentín.- dijo ella sacando los chocolates de su bolsa.

Él solo la cargo para darle otro beso en respuesta. Ella rio en el acto, pero le correspondió con gusto.

Al final, su carta había servido de algo y no solo de adorno para el bote de basura.

Aunque ya se las cobraría para _el día blanco_.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Antes que nada, como lo había dicho en otro de mis fic XD…**_

_**Feliz día de san Valentín! o 14 de Febrero!**_

_**Espero que se la pasen con su persona especial o con sus amigos o con quien ustedes quieran XD, el chiste es hacer algo, jajaja**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, lo hice por ser catorce n.n, es que ya había hecho uno de Naruto y no quería dejar a esta parejita de lado XD, por lo que espero que haya sido de su agrado, además de que inspire en un cartel que pusieron en mi escuela o.O**_

_**Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora n.n**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
